


Afterhours

by BootlegFireworks



Series: The reporter and the model [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Frottage, Humanstuck, M/M, Smut, Sweet love making, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 03:23:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BootlegFireworks/pseuds/BootlegFireworks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are Sollux Captor, the new reporter of Kanaya's magazine, and you wake up with a slight headache in the morning after the first day of London's fashion week alone, naked, in Eridan Ampora's bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterhours

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this on the phone, while travelling around Hungary, so I am deeply sorry for any errors.
> 
> Anyway, the journey continues ehehehe.

You are Sollux Captor, the new reporter of Kanaya's magazine, and you wake up with a slight headache in the morning after the first day of London's fashion week alone, naked, in Eridan Ampora's bed.

Yesterday, you don't exactly remember how and why but the model hitted on you. You went there to take him an interview, and not to sleep with him.

But hell, you both wanted it so bad.

You stand up from your bed, searching for your clothes, and for some reason you don't find your shirt. So, you just snap on your boxers and glasses, and go into the living room. Maybe Eridan is there.

You go into the living room and-  
Oh, there's your shirt, on Eridan's slim body. The brunette was standing at the balcony, smoking one of his ridiculous slim cigarettes, and unawarely giving you a full view on his choice ass. That ass you held on last night almost all the time. And, just like you, he's wearing boxers.

With a wide smile on your face, you are wondering how can he stay straight up after what you two did last night.

Maybe it's time for a round two.

You wrap your arms around his waist and bring his back closer to your chest, giving him a soft kiss on his neck. And, wow, he lets out such a beautiful gasp as he shuts his eyes and lays his head against you.

"Morning, babe", you whisper in his ear and let your hands hover down his stomach, approaching his clothed bulge.

But, he suddenly turns around and he nibs at your lip, draping his arms over your shoulders. You drag his leg up to your waist and dramatically lower him down, just like in those romantic soap operas your best friend is watching.

At least you learned something from those dumb movies, and apparently it works well on Eridan. He gives you more access to his mouth and his breath hitches as you press your tongues together.

You lift Eridan up and grab his ass to hold him as you take him to the living room and lay him on the table. 

"Morning to you, too, love", he gently wraps his legs around your waist and his arms around your neck, gliding his tongue all over your neck. "Anything you want for breakfast ?", he asked you while pressing a soft kiss on your neck.

You lean over and slide your hands on Eridan's chest, under the shirt he was wearing, and whisper in his ear "you".

In response, he moans and slides his hands in your boxers, caressing your swollen bulge.

You throw your head back as Eridan tosses off your boxers, followed by his, and wraps his hand over both of your bulges.

"Fuck, Eridan", you groan in his neck and mark him with a small love bite. His whimpers are so cute, God he is so vocal, and this makes you lust for more. For a moment you two even forget that you are rutting against each other on a living room table.

But hell, this is too hot, and you want to make love with him on that table.

Yet you don't have the condoms and lube near you.  
Okay, maybe you should go take them from the bedroom. You kiss your babe softly on the lips and raise a finger up as you drift out from the living room.

Eridan's expression was a mixture of confusion and sexual frustration, and he kept that expression until you came back with the condoms and lube, moment in which he started to giggle. What a cutie.

You coat your fingers with lube and press one against his entrance. His head is thrown back against the table and lets out a lot of groans and whimpers, but shortly after he starts to grind in your hand, seeking for more friction, so you thrust in a second finger.

"Come on, babe", you pant as Eridan arches his back and begs you for more.

"Sollux, please, Sollux", his begging makes your dick twitch. You love it so much when he begs, you want to hear more of it but hell if you can take it any longer. You take your hand away to put a condom and some lube on your dick, as you stare at the beautiful mess of sexyness left under you. A beautiful, sweating, quivering, cursing, moaning mess of sexyness. Even his dumb hipster glasses are fogged like holy shit that's hot as a summer day in Ibiza.

Eridan clinges on you like his life depends of it, wailing as you slowly thrust in him, almost agonizing for you. You kiss him softly to help him relax, licking his lower lip. When he lays on the table, you close up the distance between your face and his and start to thrust at a slow pace.

You barely even started and Eridan is already groaning loud and screaming your name. He doesn't care that the window is wide open and anybody can hear his sexual noises.

The table starts to screech as you pick up a faster pace of your thrusts. He is so tight around you, and he screams and curses and spits out your name, not even your kisses can stop his screams and wailing.

You feel how you are close to your climax, so you start thrusting at a speed that you think the table will break. Both of you are moaning each other name like at a chorus, both of your melodic moans are filling out the room as you manage to orgasm at the same time. Eridan, like yesterday, wantoned your name out loud, you bet that the neighbours from across the street heard his calling.

Suddenly, you hear the table crackle, and you rapidly pick Eridan up and crash on the couch nearby as the table shattered and fell down on the floor. What used to be a table, now it's a pile of garbage.

Horrified, you stare at the broken table in front of you. Eridan let out an exhausted laughter.

"Fuck it, I didn't liked that table anyway", he panted and tenderly kissed your cheek.

"Even if it was ugly, at least it had an amazing use", you chuckled.

"I love you, Sollux", Eridan cooed in your ear, and you feel how your heart just skipped a beat.  
"I love you too, Eridan", you whispered in his ear softly.

Eridan stands up, and walks extremely funny to the shower, and you decide to follow him.

You suddenly remember that today is the second day of London's fashion week, and that Eridan will have a fashion presentation for Calvin Klein.

This is going to be interesting, you think with a huge smirk on your face.


End file.
